A visit to the future
by Anime Theologist
Summary: Bad at summaries. What if Mithos saw his future...before it even happened? How would he do this without using the Eternal Sword? Someone is here to help him do just that. Please read the beginning of every chapter as it has imporatant information.
1. The strange man on a stump

A new pattern about my stories: I _love_ crossing over the worlds of Symphonia and Zelda. They have so many similarities (although I'm too lazy to list them all). As the summary told you, this one's about Mithos. All about him. But what if he got a glimpse of the future. How does one do that anyway? This one doesn't crossover the two worlds of Symphonia and Zelda but I'm taking a Zelda character and placing him in the world of Symphonia. Who is it exactly and how will he help Mithos on his quest of self-discovery? Only one way to know for sure…you got to read the story.

Anyways, since I don't have the energy to tell this story myself, I have created a person to do it for me. Please, everyone, meet Mr. Narrator Guy! So my voice would be bolded **like this**, while his voice would be italic _like so_. Say hello already…

_Mr. Narrator Guy? Couldn't you come up with a better name than that?_

**No, so anyway, start this story already, starting with the disclaimer.**

_Fine. Anime Theologist doesn't own anything except the concept of the story_

_

* * *

_**CHAPTER ONE: THE STRANGE MAN ON A STUMP**

**So, now that we got things rolling, I'll let Mr. Narrator Guy take it from here…**

_Alright, let's see…ahem! After winning the battle against Yggdrasill…_

**You're too far. Move backwards…**

_Oh, alright then…Lloyd and Colette were standing besides each other looking over Flanoir…_

**Still too far into the future. Keep going.**

_In the village of Iselia, Lloyd was sleeping like he always did: Standing up. Until an eraser was thrown at his head…_

**Still too far…**

_You can't go any further!_

**Go back to the beginning! Before Symphonia and before everything!**

_Then why didn't you say so? In the beginning…_

**Here we go…**

_In the beginning, there was man. And for a time, it was good. But humanity's so-called civil societies soon fell victim to vanity and corruption. Then man made the machine in his own likeness. Thus did man become the architect of his own demise…_

………

_What?_

**What you just said was from the movie: _the Animatrix: The Second Renaissance. _Read the script I gave you.**

_Then why didn't you just say so? I got your script right here!_

**Then why aren't you reading off of it?**

_...I was having too much fun._

**Just go.**

In the beginning, there was a great tree that supplied the world with infinite mana and all was good. All races of the world got along with each other. No fighting, no bloodshed, just infinite bliss. Suddenly, the world was thrown into chaos. Races fought each other and a development in magitechnology caused the giant tree of infinite mana to wither away. Just when man's darkest hour was at hand, a young swordsman, his sister, his mentor and a companion of the swordsman stopped the war and restored peace in the world. It seemed that this newly acquired peace would reign forever.

At least one day, twelve hours, three minutes, two seconds, and 68.9 milliseconds after signing the treaty ending the great war against races, the great swordsman, Mithos Yggdrasill was walking on the dirt path with his mentor, Kratos Aurion, about the acquired goods they received in the town that they just came from. It seems that Martel, Mithos' sister, wanted to celebrate the new-found peace by whipping up some of her famous stew. She needed some ingredients: A rabbit's foot, some leaks, onions, and carrots. She already had the leaks and onions and finding a rabbit wasn't too hard. All that was left was the carrots. Unfortunately, Martel didn't have any. Fortunately, a town was nearby. So Martel and Yuan, one of Mithos' companions, stayed and looked after the camp that they settled in while Mithos and Kratos went to get the carrots.

While in town, there was uproar. A robber was running away with an old woman's goods. Leave it to the heroes to stop him. The old woman was so grateful that she offered Mithos and Kratos one of three items: A cloth that would make a sword sparkle with only one swipe, an blue ocarina and a gold-colored mask with a jewel on the top. Immediately, Kratos claimed the cloth, to Mithos' dismay. Now Mithos was only left with two items: The ocarina and the mask.

Back on the path, Kratos decided to ask Mithos why he had chosen the object he had chosen.

"And why did you take the mask?" asked Kratos, crossing his arms.

"Cause it matched my eyes," replied Mithos, placing the mask over his face.

"It makes you look like an idiot."

"What would you know about fashion?"

"More than you think?"

"Oh really? Enlighten me Master Kratos."

"Alright. Boys have a tendency to choose colors of a darker shade such as blue and black. Girls have a tendency to choose light colors such as pink or red."

"…that's not true. Some boys choose to wear pink."

"Name one person that we've met on our travels that wore pink."

"…uh…um…"

"Thought so. You probably hate that mask."

"Alright. So I hate the mask."

"Then why did you choose it then?"

"Because one, I can use it to scare Martel. And two, I can sell it for at least fifty gald."

Mithos and Kratos came upon a hill. On top of the hill they saw a man sitting on a stump. This man had short red hair, wore an outfit of purple, and had purple shoes that curled at the end and a rather large backpack full of masks. Also, he had an expression on his face that looked stressed out.

"My mask, my beautiful mask," he mumbled.

"Mask?" asked Mithos. "What mask?"

He looked up and saw that Mithos was wearing a mask.

"Hmmm...that mask…could it be…yes it is! It is it is it is! You're wearing _my_ mask!"

"Hold up, this is my mask. I got it fair and square."

"What makes you say it is yours," asked Kratos.

"Good sir, do you even know what that mask is capable of?" asked the man.

"You mean it can do something?" asked Mithos. "What can it do?"

"That mask is capable of bending time and space, allowing one to travel through both dimensions and time at a whim."

"That still doesn't make it yours," replied Kratos. "Is there any proof?"

"Look at the rim behind the mask. There should be the initials HMS."

Mithos took off the mask, turned it around and said, "Son of a gun, there it is. What does that mean anyway?"

"Happy Mask Salesman," he replied. "That's me and that's my mask. I lost it to some bandits a few days earlier. And now, I will kindly take back my mask."

"Fair enough," replied Kratos. "Mithos, give him the mask."

"…no," said Mithos.

"No?" asked the Salesman and Kratos together.

"No."

"And why, pray tell, can you give me the mask?"

"Because it matches my eyes."

"Mithos, you just told me you didn't like the mask," said Kratos.

"Well, I like it now," replied Mithos. "Besides, I still don't trust him. He could be lying. HMS could stand for anything, you know. He still has to prove the mask is his."

"Then tell me how I can prove it to you," replied the Salesman.

Mithos thought for a minute. Then, he said, "Since you say you already know how to use the mask's powers, I want you to show me my future."

There was a silence for a minute. Finally, the Salesman nodded. "Alright, I'll grant your wish but first we must pay a visit to someone."

"Who is this person?" asked Kratos.

"You'll see soon enough. Please keep your hands and feet inside the tunnel at all times."

"I don't see a tunnel," said Mithos.

The mask began to glow. Suddenly, a multi-colored tunnel appeared beneath them. Mithos and Kratos fell inside, screaming.

"That tunnel," sighed the Salesman as he too jumped into the tunnel. The tunnel closed. This was going to be one of those days.

* * *

_There, that's chapter one done. Now we'll move onto chapter two, if the writer feels like writing…_

**We'll see…if anyone likes this please R&R and no flames…**

_You just don't want to get burnt, do you?_

**Who doesn't?**

_I see what you mean…_


	2. The Wizard of Alternate Dimensions

**This is turning out to be quite the adventure, isn't it?**

_It's your story you make it up so you must give yourself a complement._

**Are you still talking?**

_Are you still boring?_

**Just do the disclaimer already.**

_Alright, he doesn't own anything except the concept of the story._

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO: THE WIZARD OF ALTERNATE DIMENSIONS**

After what seemed like endless minutes of yelling through the tunnel, Mithos and Kratos emerged in a rather large room that was completely darkened. Only a spotlight shone on them. The Happy Mask Salesman also appeared beside them, still smiling. The tunnel disappeared in a white flash.

"Why do you constantly drag us into situations such as this?" asked Kratos to Mithos who was twiddling his thumbs.

"I didn't think he would actually do it," replied Mithos. "I just thought the whole mask-has-powers-beyond-our-measure thing was just a lie. Is this my future?"

"Obviously not," said the Salesman. "We're in another reality…or dimension, I forget. Anyway, we're here to see if you seeing your future is alright with the person in charge of this place."

Suddenly, the room quickly brightened up and revealed that they were in a room with swirling colors. Even the ground was swirling in color.

"This is quite the room," said Kratos.

"_Who dares defile this sacred ground with impurity?_" boomed a voice.

"Who said that?" asked Mithos.

"That would be the Wizard of Alternate Dimensions," replied the Salesman. "Just get out here already!" he called out through the room.

Immediately, an old man wearing a wizard's robe came out of nowhere. "So…it's you. Well if you're here to trick me again, it won't work."

"Trick?" asked Kratos.

The Salesman gave a sheepish laugh. "There's a funny story about how I acquired the mask your friend was holding. I accidentally stumbled on this reality and met this old man. He said if I was able to stump him on a riddle, then he would give me something that would allow me to cross dimensions. If I didn't, I would be trapped here forever."

"He cheated," the old man mumbled. "It was a stupid riddle."

"What was the riddle," asked Mithos.

"Not important, kid."

"Who are you?" asked Kratos.

"Normandy Fernandez William bo-bana banana-bana bo-banna fe fi bo-banna the third."

"Why don't we just call you Norm?" asked Mithos.

"Good enough."

"I need permission to show this boy's future," replied the Salesman.

"Why do we need _his_ permission?" asked Mithos. "Why don't we just do it?"

"Because the universe is built on rules, kid," replied the Norm. "If you were to travel through time and alter it, then you would have a different future. Imagine someone travelling through time to undo something that would benefit many and disadvantage others. See how bad that would be? That is the reason why this place exists: So that the rules of space and time could be monitored. If there is something that is endangering a key person or persons, then we undo that."

"Do you have any power over the Eternal Sword?" asked Kratos. Norm gave him an eye.

"We even monitor origin's actions. If he can't stop something like…I dunno…splitting the world in two, then we try to urge him not to do it. We can't stop a summon spirit like him, just try to change his view."

"Who would split the world in two?" asked Mithos.

"You'd be surprised. Enough of this Q&A, Salesman, you know the rules."

"What are the rules?"

"We try to stump him," replied the Salesman. "Giving him a riddle not even he can solve."

"That's a piece of cake. Alright, I'll give it a try."

"Mithos, are you sure you can do it?" asked Kratos.

"Don't worry, I can and I will," replied Mithos.

Mithos walked up to Norm who was standing rather indignantly.

"No way can you stump me kid," said Norm.

"We'll see about that." Mithos and Norm's eyes locked. Mithos asked, "What more powerful than the most Supreme Being in the world, lower than the most evil demon in the world? The rich have it, the poor have it and if you eat it, you'll die. What am I?"

Norm gave this a lot of thought. Then, he came up with a series of answers. "Is it peace?"

"No," replied Mithos.

"Love?"

"No."

"Ignorance?"

"No."

"Rat poison?"

"No."

"Fish?"

"No."

"A bird?"

"No."

Norm continued with his list until he was left exhausted. "I give up kid, what is it?"

"Nothing," replied Mithos.

"Nothing?"

"Nothing because there is nothing more powerful than the most Supreme Being in the world or lower than the most evil demon in the world; the rich have nothing because although they possess wealth, they forgot their values so what they possess is nothing; the poor have no wealth and if you eat nothing you will die."

Kratos and the Salesman were stunned.

"Whoa," the Salesman said, "he's good."

"No kidding," replied Kratos. "Good work, Mithos."

"Not bad, am I," said Mithos smiling, giving them both the peace sign, "I told you so."

"Dammit!" yelled Norm. "That was my last guess!"

"Too bad, you lose," said the Salesman. "Now, give us permission to see this boy's future."

"………"

"Norm?"

"Alright, alright. By the power invested in me, yadda, yadda, yadda, I give you permission to see young Mithos' future."

"Yes!" exclaimed Mithos.

"On the condition that if he chooses to interact with the people of the future, he must change his appearance, avoiding revealing who he is."

"What, I can't do that!" yelled Mithos.

Kratos gave a chuckle.

"That goes double for purple boy over there!"

"Damn…"

"Why do we have to change our appearance?" asked Mithos.

"Just think of it this way," said Norm, "You'll thank me later."

A blinding flash transported all three of them to a field.

"That was fun," said Mithos. "Now where do we go from here?"

"We'll start of by seeing events that will happen in the near future," replied the Salesman. "Although you will _not _like what you see."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Kratos.

Suddenly, there was a sword clash coming from a nearby road.

"Someone's in trouble!" exclaimed Mithos. "Let's go, Kratos!" He tried grabbing his sword, but it wasn't there.

"Uh, Mithos," said Kratos. "Do you feel…different?"

Mithos looked at himself. He was wearing a dress.

* * *

**Well now, this doesn't look good doesn't it?**

_You never make it look good._

**Point taken. Anyway, please R&R and no flames.**


	3. Past

_Well, it's another chapter…_

**I don't mind, it's fun writing this…**

_Didn't you want to tell them something?_

**Oh, yeah, I completely forgot! I don't want to mix up the characters in this story so the main characters (Mithos, Kratos, and the Salesman) will be in normal font while the characters of their future will be in italics. Here's an example:**

"Blah, blah, blah," said Mithos. (Main character)

"_Blah, blah, blah,_" said Mithos. (Future character)

_I hope that doesn't confuse people_

**That was a flawless explanation so do the disclaimer**

_He doesn't own anything except the concept of the story…_

_

* * *

_**CHAPTER THREE: PAST**

After visiting the Wizard of Alternate Dimensions, Mithos, Kratos and the Happy Mask Salesman had appeared within a field. When they heard swords clashing, out of instinct, Mithos reached for his sword but noticed it wasn't there. Then he realized he was wearing a dress; something like a Mary Bo Peep attire. Kratos didn't fair any different for he was wearing something like a maid's outfit.

"What am I wearing?" exclaimed Mithos, in his girly voice. "And…and what happened to my voice!"

"It looks like a dress," replied Kratos, with an equally girly voice, while examining his clothing.

"This can't be real! This _can't_ be happening!"

"But it is," replied the Salesman. "The Wizard of Alternate Dimensions said that you could only interact with yourself if you _are_ another person: Male _or_ female."

"I can't be a girl! Look, at these fake breasts!" He started to push up on them only to realize that they were real. "Ack!"

"They look real to me," replied Kratos. "And what do you suppose I'm wearing?"

"Looks like a maid's costume."

"Like I said before, in order to interact with yourself, you must be a different person," said the Salesman. "In order to do that, you must, how could I put this, _possess_ people of that time.Mithos, you're Elizabeth Farnsworth, a wealthy seventeen year old girl from a village not to far from here. Kratos, you're his or _her_…maid."

"And how did you know that?"

"The mask allows me to see the memories of the people you are using."

"Well, we have to find out where those sword clashes came from. Come on, they came from that road!"

Mithos, despite wearing a dress, moved rather quickly while Kratos and the Salesman lagged behind. Finally reaching the road, Mithos couldn't believe what he saw. He saw himself, holding Martel's lifeless body. He also saw Yuan and Kratos on both sides of him preparing to attack someone.

"…_Martel…!_" screamed Mithos. "_How could you!_"

"…_Human! Your kind must not be allowed to live!_" said Yuan.

"…_How far are you willing to go to take control of the mana?_" asked Kratos.

"_I'll never forgive you… You humans are all the same!_" yelled Mithos.

The other Kratos and Yuan attacked and killed the person standing in front of them. Mithos still couldn't believe it. Martel was…dead? Kratos and the Salesman looked in awe. After putting away his sword, they were approached by Yuan while Kratos approached Mithos who still held Martel.

"_I'm sorry you had to see that._"

"I am sure you had a reason why you did it," said the Salesman, "Seems that he killed someone very important to you."

"……… _still…what are you doing here?_"

"I am accompanying my mistress. It seems that she wanted to pick some daisies for her living room. Isn't that right, mistress?"

Mithos couldn't believe it. Martel was dead. It took a gentle nudge from Kratos to snap him out of it.

"Ye…yes," stuttered Mithos. "I'm here to pick daisies." He starred at his future self, still holding Martel while being confronted by Kratos. "Uh…is he going to be alright?"

"…_not for a long time, I'm afraid,_" said Yuan. "_He and his sister were very close._"

"…I can only imagine."

While they were talking, Mithos could overhear the other Kratos who was comforting his future self. Martel's body had been already absorbed into the Cruxis Crystal. Mithos was left holding it.

"_Kratos…she's gone…_" Mithos said teary-eyed.

"_She will never be gone,_" said Kratos, "_She will always exist in our memories…_"

"_But that's what she'll always exist as! A memory! Unless…_"

"_Unless what?_"

"_No, Kratos. It's nothing._"

There was another gentle nudging from Kratos. Mithos snapped out of it. It had seemed that Elizabeth Farnsworth had a driver to take them to the estate and Kratos had promptly invited their other selves to come with them. After getting into the horse-drawn carriage (I don't know if horses existed in Symphonia. If they don't, consider them existing in this story), they were driven to a really big house outside the village. While the characters of their future rested in the nearby room, the Salesman pulled aside Mithos and Kratos to a nearby balcony.

"We are fortunate that Elizabeth's parents are away on business," said the Salesman. "A couple of ground rules before you can talk to yourselves. Firstly, you cannot tell them who you really are. If you do, we will automatically be transported to the Wizard of Alternate Dimensions and he will make sure that you will forget everything. Second, you cannot try to change what is going to happen. If you do, the same consequence will arise. Are there any questions?"

"Is this really…what is to be?" asked Mithos.

"You wanted to see your future, correct? I am giving you what you want. I didn't say it would be easy to see."

"You mean there is more?" asked Kratos.

"Oh, yes. A lot more. Mithos said that he wanted to see his future. That means from now until his death."

"…when does he…you know…"

"Die? A lot sooner than you think."

Kratos decided that, in his present predicament (dressed as a maid and all) not to talk to himself. He wouldn't know what to say. As for Mithos, well…he found himself starring out to the night sky, clutching Martel's crystal. He approached himself with extreme cautiousness.

"You're Mithos, right?" asked Mithos, as Elizabeth.

He gave no reply. Big surprise. He saw his sister die right in front of him. Of course he wouldn't be in the mood to talk to a complete stranger. Just when he thought it was useless to talk to himself…

"_Just hold on a minute,_" Mithos said. "_I feel like I can talk to you._"

"Then start talking."

"_First of all…do you know who I am_?"

Stupid question. Of course he knows who he is. It's him after all. Yet still, the only answer Mithos could give himself was a simple, "No."

"_I saved this world from the war. Do you want to know how I did it?_"

Mithos gave a slow nod.

"_By convincing kings to end the war. Peace…funny…I thought it would never come to this world. And yet…in the midst of all this peace…my sister…she…_"

"…it's just like he said," Mithos said. "She will exist in your memories."

"…_no…she will not exist only in my memory…but she will live yet again…_"

But how? Not even the Eternal Sword could bring back the dead…could it? Mithos couldn't stop himself. He asked, "And how are you going to bring her back?"

"……_sorry…I can't tell you…but rest assured…she'll be back._"

There was a knock on the balcony window. It was the Salesman with Kratos. Mithos excused himself and approached him.

"Sorry to disturb you, but we're going now."

"What did you say?" asked Mithos.

Another portal opened. Kratos and Mithos were sucked inside. The Salesman jumped in. Immediately, the portal disappeared. The Mithos on the balcony hardly noticed a thing. He was too busy plotting his plan to bring his sister back to life.

* * *

_Alright, so how does he do it? _

**Won't be fun if I told you, would it?**

_I don't need this…I got to know now!  
_**Just hold up for the next chapter. Please R&R and no flames.**


	4. The Plan

_Well, where are they now?_

**Outside.**

_Outside where?_

**Read on, what else can I say?**

_Uh, the disclaimer?  
_

**Right, I don't own anything except the concept of the story…hey, this is your job!  
**

_But you do it so well…_

_

* * *

_**CHAPTER FOUR: THE PLAN**

Mithos awoke from his slumber. The sun was in his eyes. Rubbing his eyes, he found Kratos and the Salesman nowhere in sight. Suddenly, he saw two figures approach him from the nearby bush. He recognized the Salesman immediately but the other person with him he hadn't seen before. He presumed the other person was Kratos in a newly acquired disguise. Kratos was round in figure, wearing a brown cloth as clothing, wore a dark helmet that had two eyes on the side of it and a bow as a weapon.

"It's good to see you again," said the Salesman.

"And what is Kratos suppose to be this time?" asked Mithos.

"He's a 'Dark Archer'; supposedly the best in the army."

"Army?" Mithos was confused. All the armies had disbanded unless there was danger threatening their respected kingdoms. Was the war happening all over again?

"And what is Mithos suppose to be?" asked Kratos to the Salesman.

Mithos examined himself. Like last time, his appearance has changed. He was wearing white gloves, and an outfit that made him looking like a priest. He touched his head and realized he was wearing a headpiece. He wielded a staff-like weapon.

"He's one of the 'Angel Commanders' of the army."

"What is this army you speak of?"

"And more importantly, where are we?" asked Mithos.

"See for yourself," replied the Salesman. They both turned around and saw a rather large tower.

"Wow," Mithos was astonished.

"It seems to go on forever," added Kratos.

"Everything has an end, Kratos," replied the Salesman. "Behold the Tower of Salvation."

"It's called the Tower of Salvation?"

"That is correct."

"How long did it take to build this thing?" Mithos asked.

"Not long…when you are using a mystical sword."

"Mystical sword?" asked Kratos. "There's only one sword that is capable of creating such a tower."

"And who are the persons that wield this magic sword?"

"Only one…" Kratos turned towards Mithos. The Salesman's eyes glittered in the sun.

"Oh."

"What? Me?" asked Mithos innocently. Why would he build something like the Tower of Salvation? "And why would I build _this_ thing?"

"Headquarters."

"What?"

"_Hey! You!_" yelled a voice from the entrance to the tower. Mithos and Kratos turned to see some sort of guard approach them.

"I'm sorry to disturb the two of you, sir," said the guard.

"Uh, there are three of us," replied Mithos.

"Um…if I am mistaken sir, and you may correct me, but I only see the two of you…"

Mithos and Kratos spun around and saw that the Salesman had disappeared.

"Guess we're on our own," mumbled Kratos.

"Sir?" asked the guard. "We're preparing the ceremony. Lord Yggdrasil summons all those who will witness his…ahem, master plan."

"Lord _Yggdrasil_?" asked Kratos.

"Um…yes, Lord Yggdrasil."

"Refresh my memory," said Mithos, "What has this Lord Yggdrasil done for this world?"

"He saved this world from war, enabled us half-elves to become angels, and will stop another war that will destroy the world from ever happening again."

"Um…how's he going to do that?"

"Us low-level personal aren't not allowed knowledge to the World Prolongation Project."

"World Prolongation Project?" mumbled Mithos. "I wonder what that is…"

"Sir?"

"Uh, yeah, report to the higher up that we'll be there shortly."

"Understood sir," said the guard, giving a bow. "But please hurry. The ceremony is about to begin in ten minutes."  
The guard rushed back to the tower, leaving Mithos and Kratos confused of what was going on. The Salesman reappeared behind them.

"What's going on?" asked Mithos.

"Well, first you would have to analyze every aspect of the situation."

"Firstly, this 'Lord Yggdrasil'," said Kratos. "It could possibly Mithos because one, he wields the Eternal Sword, making him capable of building this tower in only a matter of days and two, his last name is the same of their leader as well."

"So in retrospect, since Mithos wielded the Eternal Sword, capable of building this tower in a few days and his last name ending in 'Yggdrasil', it is safe to assume that their leader is none other than our Mithos."

"Number two, are we angels?" asked Mithos to the Salesman.

"Why, yes, of course you are. I thought that would be made obvious to the fact that you have wings on your back."

Mithos patted himself on the back, only to find wings. He yelled at this. Kratos, two, examined himself only to find wings.

"This is…disturbing," said Kratos.

"Get use to it, you'll be wearing those for a couple thousand of years," mumbled the Salesman.

"Hmm?"

"Nothing. At any rate, don't you have somewhere to go?"

"We don't know anything about the tower so how do you expect us to find…"

The Salesman snapped his figures and the surroundings had changed. They were in front of a metallic door, with two stairs leading down on both sides of them.

"Where are we?" asked Mithos.

"Possibly inside the tower," replied Kratos. He starred at the doors. "Are we supposed to go inside?"

They expected an answer from the Salesman. When they turned around, he was gone…yet again. Both sighing, they made their way inside. The room itself was very large. The first thing they saw, they couldn't believe. It was Martel in a glass chamber of some sort. On the side of this glass chamber was a line of five Angel Commanders and about twelve Dark Archers.

"About time you two showed up," said another Angel Commander. "Come on, get a move on. Lord Yggdrasil will be here any minute!"  
Mithos and Kratos both took their places, although they were not sure if they were actually _in_ their right places. A few minutes later, Kratos and Yuan's future selves entered the room, and stood in front of Mithos and Kratos. They started to whisper.

"_I can't believe he did this!_" said Yuan to future Kratos. His voice was very hoarse but was heard in a whisper.

"_Quiet! People can hear you!_" Kratos replied in an equal voice. "_It's not like I like what he's doing to Martel…_"

"_Fusing Martel to the Great Seed is unheard of…he's abusing the Eternal Sword's power!_"

"_Fusing Martel to the Great Seed?_" Kratos asked himself. "_Using the Eternal Sword…what nonsense…_"

"_He still misses his sister…you can't deny that…and he'd be willing to do anything and I mean **anything** to bring her back._"

"_You're right Kratos,_" said Yuan, still whispering. "_But he's holding on to the past. He has to let go. I'll drag this world into ruin, I just know it!_"

Mithos couldn't believe what he was hearing. Did he really fuse the Great Seed to his sister in order to save her life? Is this the plan that he was talking about earlier. It couldn't get any worse than this…could it?

Just then, the metallic doors opened once more. This time, a man with purple-colored wings with blond hair wearing white spandex floated in followed by what appeared to be his angelic assistant. Everyone saluted the two of them. The both of them were conversing among themselves but Mithos and Kratos could easily hear them. It seems they were going through a check list.

"_Fusing Martel to the Great Seed_?" asked the man.

"_Check, sir,_" replied the assistant.

"_Establishing the Church of Martel and the Rituals of World Regeneration in order to maintain the fragile state of the world?_"

"_Check, sir._"

The last two items couldn't be heard due to some argument that the future Kratos and Yuan were having. Finally, the angelic assistant said, "We're all ready to go, Lord Yggdrasil."

"Yggdrasil?" asked Mithos aloud.

This caused everyone's head to turn into his direction. Kratos slapped his head.

"Ahem," Mithos said sheepishly, "Sorry sir."

"Right," Yggdrasil replied. He turned to his angelic assistant and whispered, "_Have that idiot killed after all this._"

The assistant nodded.

Yggdrasil turned to the glass-encased Martel. Then, he turned to his audience.

"Do you know what caused the Giant Tree of Kharlan to disappear? You, there!" He pointed to the Dark Archer that was Kratos.

"Um…because the development of magitechnology resulted in a large consumption of mana?" Kratos replied.

"Yes…and that magitechnology led to a great war. War consumes an abhorrent amount of mana. And how do we solve this little problem? By doing something revolutionary. Something that will permanently solve this problem for good."

"_And what do you propose we do?_" asked Kratos.

"Oh…nothing much…just splitting the world in two, that's all."

"_The hell?_" asked Mithos in his head.

"_Split the world in two?_" asked Yuan. "_That's impossible…unless…you're planning to use that sword!"_

"Correct," said Yggdrasil with a grin. "But separating the world is not the only advantage gained here. It will lessen discrimination immensely."

"_So that's why you're doing this…you're trying to fulfill Martel's final request._"

"I'm sure that when she awakes, she will love what I have done to get rid of war and discrimination. Now, if we're done the Q&A I wish to get started…"

Yggdrasil summoned the Eternal Sword to himself. Then, he took the hilt and yelled, "ETERNAL SWORD, GRANT ME THIS! SPLIT THIS WORLD IN TWO, PREVENTING BOTH WAR AND DISCRIMINATION!"

The sword started to glow. Weakly at first, but then it increased, basking everything in a bright light. Mithos and Kratos shielded their eyes. Suddenly, the Salesman appeared in front of them.

"I think we've seen enough here," he said.

"Salesman!" Mithos yelled, "Wha…what's going on?"

"He's…well…you're separating the world in two, remember?"

"This can't get any worse," said Kratos.

"Well Kratos…we shouldn't just see Mithos' future."

"What are you saying?" asked Mithos.

"I'm saying that we should take a peak at how your decisions affect everyone around you."

"I only wished to see _my_ future not the future of others!"

"It seems that fate has a little change in plans…"

The light disappeared and Mithos and Kratos were knocked out cold.

* * *

_And where are they now?_

**You're going to have to tune in next time.**

_You sound like an ending of a TV show…_

**Please R&R and no flames.**


	5. An Unexpected Meeting

**Thanks to AnnaAurion123 for the really nice review!**

_Although it'll be the only nice one you'll receive…_

**You know, there are some days that I wish I would never have created you…**

_Oh…stop…you're making me blush…_

**No, seriously, you're pushing it, pal.**

_This is me scared…_

**And this better be you doing the disclaimer.**

_(Sighs) Fine, _Anime Theologist _owns nothing except the concept of the story_

_

* * *

_**CHAPTER FIVE: THE UNEXPECTED MEETING**

Mithos and Kratos awoke from their slumber. They were under a giant tree which was in a really green meadow. Butterflies were scattered everywhere and flowers peaked up from the grass (if anyone played Majora's Mask here, just imagine the place where the giant tree with children running around it is just before you actually battle the mask). Shaking his head, Mithos nudged Kratos awake, who took a form of what appeared to be a filthy prisoner with black hair and stubbed jaw.

"Kratos…" Mithos mumbled. "Kratos, wake up…"

Kratos opened his eyes and saw that Mithos too had changed his form again. This time, he was a ten year old prisoner with brown hair and eyes.

"Mithos have you changed again?" asked Kratos.

Mithos looked at his hands, "Yeah, I guess so."

"Where is the--"

"How did you enjoy your nap?" asked the Salesman, behind the tree.

"Alright, where are we this time?" asked Mithos.

"Don't you mean, _when_ are we?"

"Please don't complicate things," replied Kratos. "And what am I doing in these rags?"

"First things first, the time: Approximately 4000 years has passed since Yggdrasil split the world in two."

"4000 years?" Mithos was astonished. 4000 years was a really long time.

"And you still didn't explain the rags," said Kratos.

"Oh, that? Let's just say that _this_ world has some unruly enforcers…"

"_I found them!_" yelled a voice from afar.

"I'd run if I were you."

"And who are we running from exactly," asked Mithos.

"They are called Desians and they don't exactly like you humans too much." And with that, he left them.

"Do we have any weapons?"

"Besides a stick," said Kratos, picking up a nearby branch, "I say no."

Suddenly, two men dressed up in brown clothing with silver helmets wielding bows for weapons popped out of a nearby bush.

"So you're the inferior beings that escaped the ranch!" yelled one of the guards. "You two will pay for that."

The guards quickly pulled out two tasers and knocked Mithos and Kratos out cold…again. When they awoke, they were in a cell, along with other prisoners like themselves which was in what appeared to be some sort of high-tech facility.

"And where are we now?" asked Mithos aloud.

"_A human ranch, where else?_" said a woman sarcastically.

Mithos and Kratos spun around to find a woman with brown curly hair and hazel eyes wearing rags like everyone else standing behind them (okay, this is _my_ vision of what she would look like. If you disagree with this, then disregard this description!).

"And who are you?"

"Then name's Anna. Very pleased to meet you little boy."

"Anna?" asked Kratos. "Well, do you know what a human ranch is exactly?"

Anna looked stunned. "Unless you've been living under a rock for the past century, a human ranch is where we humans are kept 'till the Desians come and kill us."

"And Desians are?"

Anna, again, had her eyes widened. "What the hell is up with you? The Desians are half elves that capture us humans, treat them as slaves and experiment on us and _then_ they kill us. Not to mention destroying everything in sight."

"Experiment?" asked Mithos. "What sort of experiments do they carry out here?"

"Well, they…"

Just then, an alarm went off and guards opened the cell doors.

"I'll tell you in the yard…if I see you that is…"

"The yard?" asked Mithos and Kratos in unison.

The guards shoved Mithos, Kratos and Anna out the cells and into a part of the ranch where they were lined up and given instructions. Very specific instructions. It involved piles of rocks.

"Okay, ladies, this is what you're gonna do for us today," yelled a guard right in front of Mithos' face. "First, you're gonna break the rocks, then you're gonna mix the rocks to make cement and then you'll break the cement to make new rocks so you can start the whole process again!" The guards started to laugh aloud.

"Wouldn't that make this pointless?" asked Kratos.

"Wise guy, eh? Well, on any other day, I would be ticked off and whip ya to death but since I'm feeling generous…I'll whip ya twice as hard!" The guard took out his whip Kratos' back. He winced in pain. "That'll show ya to mess with me. The rest of you, get to work!"

While in the hot blazing sun, Mithos still couldn't believe that the world itself had changed so much. There were never any slavers in the world they came from. And the world they knew now was split in two! Kratos wasn't thinking about this. He was minding his back while he was busy smashing rocks.

"How's your back," asked Mithos.

"What do you think," replied Kratos in a pissed-off tone. "How dare he treat a hero of the Kharlan War like this…?"

"Hey, I'm the hero and they don't treat me any less."

"And look, they're starting to whip boys like me over there! I'm a freakn' ten year old for…"

Mithos and Kratos went back to hammering rocks.

"_Having fun?_" asked a voice.

Mithos and Kratos didn't stop hammering but shifted their eyes to find the voice. It was the Salesman.

"Where are you?" Mithos whispered.

"In front of you," replied the Salesman.

"And why can't we see you?"

"Because the mask has an invisibility function."

"Is there anything that mask can't do?"

"Only a few things, that's all."

"Why is the world in this state?" asked Kratos.

"After separating the worlds, he thought bring the Desians into one and reeking havoc on its inhabitants would bring balance between peace and war…I think. He also created the Church of Martel, named after the Martel you know."

"Church of Martel?" asked Mithos. "The people in this world think my sister is some sort of…God?"

"Goddess, Mithos. A woman that has God-like powers is a Goddess."

"Shut up…"

"Creating an organization whose sole purpose is to bring misery and despair to the world does not create balance between peace and war," said Kratos. "There has to be more."

"But what?" Mithos asked.

"No talking," said a guard, in a monotone voice, taking out his whip and slashing Mithos with it.

Mithos could overhear one of the guards talking to his superior.

"_Where is host body A012?_" asked the superior.

"_She's out pushing the blocks in section C, sir,_" replied the guard. "_May I ask why sir?_"

"_She's involved in an experiment carried out by Lord Kvar. Make sure she gets back in one piece. Otherwise, he will have my head…_"

"_Yes, sir, don't worry sir. We'll make sure nothing too bad happens to her…_"

There was another whipping to Mithos' back. It seems that his new friend noticed that he was ease dropping.

"No listening," said the guard, still monotone, "you hear me?"

"Uh, no?" asked Mithos sheepishly.

The guard's eyes narrowed. "You just don't learn, don't you?"

He gave Mithos another whip on the back.

"Ow!"

After what seemed to be an endlessly long day, Mithos and Kratos stumbled back into their cells. A few minutes later, Anna was thrown in.

"And where were you?" asked a tired Mithos.

"Experimentation," replied an equally tired Anna.

"You never told us what sorts of experiments are carried out here," said Kratos.

"They say I'm compatible with an experiment to create Cruxis Crystals. First they put me to sleep. Then, they do some tests."

"What kind of tests?" Mithos asked.

"How would I know? I'm asleep when they're doing them. Besides, I don't have to worry about that for much longer."

"And why is that?"

"Let's just say that a friend of mine is planning to break me out."

"And when is this friend of yours is going to carry out this plan?" asked Kratos.

"In about three…two…one…NOW!"

The wall suddenly exploded in a bright light. Swarms of people came from that gapping hole. There were yelling and screaming. The guards were in frenzy, trying to get the crowd under control. One of the people who came from the hole, clicked on a switch, controlling the cells. The prisoners started to riot. Anna yelled, "Jail break!"

Mithos and Kratos were confused but also glad that they were free.

"We're free!" exclaimed Mithos. "We can do whatever we want!"

"Way ahead of you, Mithos," replied Kratos smugly. He found the guard that whipped him and kicked him in the crotch saying, "Who owns you now?"

"What are you two doing?" asked Anna to Mithos and Kratos. "Come on, we gotta get out of here before their reinforcements come!"

The three dashed to the nearby woods where they are being pursued by the Desians. Finally, they came upon the tree where Mithos and Kratos first appeared by.

"I think we've lost them," Anna panted.

"Where's your friend?" asked Mithos.

"He's…he's coming…"

"_Anna?_" a voice called out. "_Anna, where are you?_"

"Kratos!" Anna exclaimed. "I'm over here!"

"Kratos!" Mithos and Kratos said in unison…again.

Sure enough, Kratos appeared out of the bush and Anna hugged him affectionately.

"I knew you would come," Anna started to tear up.

"We're not free yet; he'll come after us, no matter how far we run."

"Who's he?"

"………"

"Alright, I'm officially freaked out," whispered Mithos.

"How do you think I feel?" asked Kratos.

"Hey, guys, I didn't even get your names," said Anna.

"Uh…" Mithos couldn't think of anything. "My name…is…uh…"

The Desians appeared out of nowhere with their mass numbers, surrounding the group.

"_We must split up!_" exclaimed Kratos.

"Agreed," added Kratos. "We must withdraw…quickly!"

Anna and Kratos set off into the woods. As they left, they distinctly heard Anna yelling, "Be safe you two! I hope we meet again someday!"

The Desians were now visible and chasing after our heroes. They both ran until they came upon a really high cliff. There was no way to escape.

"Can you fly?" asked Mithos (you thought I forgot these two were angels so they can use their wings, right?).

"I'm still too weak from taking the punishment of those guards! I can't fly!"

The Desians were closing in. "No where to run!" exclaimed a guard.

"We gotta jump or we're done for," said Mithos.

"That's crazy, Mithos," said Kratos, "you're crazy."

"Got a better idea?"

Kratos looked down the cliff and the approaching Desians.

"No."

"Then…JUMP!"

The two fell to what seemed to be their doom. Just then, you guessed it, a rainbow-colored gateway opened as the two fell right into it.

* * *

_And they are where?_

**Somewhere in the future?**

_So…where in the future?_

**Stay tuned for the next one! Please R&R and no flames.**


	6. Beginnings

_Another chapter…_

**Where are they now? Please read on! Oh, another thing, I used some of the game's script.**

_He doesn't own anything expect the concept of the story._

_

* * *

_**CHAPTER SIX: BEGINNINGS**

The tunnel, like always, was always very bright and filled with rainbow colors. After reaching the end of the tunnel of light, Mithos awoke from his sleep in a cold sweat. He was in a bed. Oh, how he longed for a bed! It took Mithos to get detached to the softness of the bed. First, he observed his current body. It looked like he was in the possession of another boy. This one had messy white hair and blue eyes and clothing. Next, was to observe his surroundings. It looks like he was inside a house, a really small one at that. It was all normal: Table, chairs, bookshelf, another bed with someone in it…wait a minute…

"Gah!" Mithos yelled, nearly falling off the bed. The other person awoke immediately. It was a woman, looking about in her early twenties. She had white hair and blue eyes too but wore something of an orange outfit. When she realized there was nothing wrong, she starred at Mithos angrily.

"Genis Sage what is wrong with you?" she asked. "It's not like you to yell early in the morning."

"My…name is Genis?" asked Mithos in Genis' voice.

"…yes…that's your name…ever since you were born. Are you alright?"

Mithos knew he was assuming the form of this Genis Sage person so he had to act like Genis. "Uh, yeah, I was just testing you."

"Testing me on what?"

"I was testing you on…your memory! Yeah, that's it…"

"…do you think I'm senile already? I may be older than you but I'm not that old."

"...sorry…uh…what was your name again?"

"…Genis, how long are you going to go on like this?"

"_Long enough to know who I am,_" Mithos said to himself. "Come on, play along."

"Alright, I'll bite. I'm Raine, okay."

"Raine. Raine Sage. Okay, I'll do my best to remember that!"

"……just hurry up and prepare breakfast."

"Uh…well…I…"

"Unless you want me to do it."

"That'll be great!"

Raine nearly jumped out of her bed and made her way to the kitchen area of the house. Clatters of pots and pans were heard all around. Raine mumbled to herself, "This is the perfect opportunity to try out my new recipe…"

"Recipe?" Mithos asked.

"Yes, I was going to ask you if I could prepare breakfast but I guess you weren't feeling up to it today…"

"Good thing you're here."

"I'm always there for you Genis; we're brother and sister after all."

"_So we're siblings_," Mithos made a mental note. "_I gotta remember that…_"

After a few minutes, the clatter of cooking ceased and Mithos was seated at the table. Then, he was served his dish. This dish was mashed in something Mithos haven't seen before. There were wings and eyeballs in it and made a buzzing noise.

(**A/N**: In Spongebob Sqaurepants, where Squidward is trying to run the Krusty Krab in order to impress his rival, he come into the kitchen and finds Mr. Krabs' appetizer. Raine's dish is similar to that: A _lot_ similar).

"And…what is this?" asked Mithos sheepishly.

"The appetizer," replied Raine, with a grin on her face.

"I wonder what the main course is going to be…"

"It's…" There was a loud explosion, "On the stove. Or it _was_ on the stove…"

Mithos was starting to think that letting Raine cook was going to bite him in the butt later on…

After spending quite some time in the bathroom, Mithos came out holding himself.

"Why do these things always happen to me?" he asked aloud.

"_Maybe the gods have it out for you,_" replied a voice.

Mithos turned around. He found the Salesman.

"You!" Mithos exclaimed. "Get me out of here!"

"What's the rush?" asked the Salesman.

"I'm trying to get out of here before lunch! If she cooks again, I'm done for!"

"I'm sure her cooking is not _that_ bad…"

"I have some leftovers on the table. Want me to go get them for you?"

"……I'll pass. Besides, I'm not here to eat. I'm here to help you and Kratos."

Kratos! Mithos forgot all about him. "Where's Kratos?"

"Don't worry, you'll see him soon enough. Besides, aren't you going to be later for school?"

"I have to go to _school_?"

"Genis!" Raine called. "Come on, get a move on! We're going to be late! Stop talking to the air and let's go!"

"Uh, I'm coming Raine!" Mithos yelled over and walked beside her. It wasn't that far to the school. Raine went inside the facility while Mithos, or rather Genis, stayed outside. He was approached by a girl with blond hair and blue eyes. She wore something white.

"Good morning, Genis," said the girl.

"Good morning," replied Mithos, "…uh…um…help me out here."

"Oh? You forgot who I am?"

"I'm testing people's memories."

"Why?"

"Because I want to. Come on…"

"Colette. Colette Brunel is my name. How did I do?"

"You passed. Congratulations!"  
"Thanks, Genis! I'm so happy!"

"_Is everyone in this world messed up_?" Mithos asked himself. There was another approaching from the walkway. He had brown hair and hazel-colored eyes. He wore red and had twin blades as weapons.

"Colette, quickly, who is that person?" asked Mithos.

"Uh, that's Lloyd. Lloyd Irving. How am I doing?"

"Pretty well Colette. Thanks for telling me."

"Hi guys," said Lloyd.

"Hey Lloyd," Mithos replied. "How's it going?"

"Pretty good, although I heard an explosion from the forest…"

"That'd be Raine at her futile attempts in cooking…why were you in a forest?"

"Uh…because I live there?"

"What?"

"Lloyd lives outside the village," said Colette. "He comes to the village only for school and stuff. How am I doing now, Genis?"

"You're three for three, Colette," Mithos sighed and rolled his eyes. "_Is this girl still playing that game_?"

"Doing what?" asked Lloyd.

"Genis is testing people's memories," replied Colette. "Genis, why don't you try it on Lloyd?"

"Um…okay," said Mithos. "Lloyd, what is the village called?"

"Iselia," replied Lloyd quickly.

"_Iselia, remember that. _What is the world called?"

"Sylvarant."

"Alright Lloyd, you passed."

"All right!" Lloyd exclaimed. Suddenly the school bell rang. "Uh oh, time for school. Professor Sage is going to kill us if we're late."

"Professor Sage?" asked Mithos. "You mean my sister is the teacher?"

"Uh…yeah?"

"Good, you're three for three."

While in school, Lloyd got in trouble and was forced to stand at the back of the room, holding two buckets of water. Raine continued with her lecture and asked Lloyd a question. But he couldn't answer because he was sleeping standing up. Raine was so mad she threw a chalkboard eraser at his head.

"Gah!" exclaimed Lloyd.

"…How do you manage to sleep standing?" asked Raine.

"…Oh. Professor Raine. Eh…is class over?"

Raine sighed and said, "Never mind. Let's have someone else answer the question." She walked back up to the front of the room and said, "Genis, how about you?"

Mithos couldn't give an answer. But just when he was about to say 'I don't know', something made him say, "Yes, Raine. Mithos, the hero, brought about the end of the Ancient War in the Holy Ground of Kharlan."

Mithos was stunned. What made him say that? He didn't even think that. Oh, well, at least it got him out of that situation.

"Correct. Afterwards, Mithos, the hero, formed a pact with the Goddess Martel to seal away the Desians whom caused the war."

"But the Desians came back and are now causing everyone to suffer!" exclaimed Lloyd.

"We covered that in class last time, remember? When the Seal weakens the Desians reappear. Just like they have now."

"I…I knew that. I…I just forgot…"

"Today is the Day of Prophecy. It is a very important day, which the

Chosen of Mana will receive an oracle from the Goddess Martel. Now, Chosen One…Colette."

"_What's a Chosen?_" asked Mithos to himself. "_And is Colette really one of them?_"

"Yes, ma'am?" asked Colette.

"Tell us about the journey of world regeneration."

"It is a journey to seal the Desians. Upon passing the trials of the Goddess Martel, the Summon Spirits that protect the world awaken, and mana is restored."

"Correct. I suppose we should expect the Chosen herself to know the answer to that one. Mana depletion is the cause of the current food shortages and droughts. It is said that this occurs because the Desians consume vast amounts of mana in their human ranches."

Mithos noticed that Colette was starring at Lloyd who fell asleep again. Lloyd woke up, and made eye contract with Colette, who immediately turned around and sat back down.

"_What was that about?_" asked Mithos in his head.

Raine continued with her lecture. "The Chosen's journey has two purposes—to revive mana as well as defeat the Desians. Now, for the next question—"

Suddenly, there was a light all around the room.

"Wh…what was that!" asked Lloyd.

Colette knew what it was. "That's…"

"Settle down," said Raine. "It would seem that the time for the oracle has come. I will go and check on the chapel. Everyone, stay here and study on your own. Understood?"

As Raine runs off, Colette calls after her saying, "Professor! I'll go with you!"

"No, Colette. If it is the oracle, the priests will come here for you. Wait here with everyone else."

"Yes ma'am."

After a while, Mithos sees Lloyd trying to leave the classroom. As he approaches him, he was compelled to say things he would never imagine saying. Although he never thought it, the words just slip right out of his mouth. It was like the body had a mind of its own… "Lloyd!" Mithos exclaimed. "Where are you going? Don't tell me you're sneaking out! Raine will get mad!"

"I'm really curious to find out what really happens to Colette when she receives the oracle," Lloyd replied. "They always talk about the Chosen of Regeneration and the Day of Prophecy, but no one tells us what really happens."

"But my sister said to stay and study by ourselves."

"It's research."

"That's just an excuse!"

"So? An excuse is an excuse, right? Don't be so stuffy. You're coming too, right? We're best friends, after all! Colette, want to come along, too?"

Colette starred at him and said, "…Huh? Um, okay." She approached the two, "So where to?"

"Where else! That light! You're directly involved in all of this. Aren't you curious?"

"Hmm…are you curious about it?"

"Of course!"

"Okay, then I'll be curious about it, too."

Lloyd turned to Genis. "See? Dwarven Vow #4: Don't depend on others. Walk on your own two legs. Okay then! Let's go to the temple!"

"Not the Dwarven Vows again. You always use those when you need an excuse…"

The three went to the Oracle (I know there's a battle, I'm just too lazy to put it in) and walked half-way up the stairs. There was a pastor making his way down the stairs. He called out of Colette, "Chosen One!"

"Pastor?" asked Colette. Then the pastor keeled over.

Everyone rushed to him. "Hey, are you alright?" asked Lloyd.

"The Desians are attacking the temple…Chosen One…hurry…receive the oracle…"

"I will…"

"Please…be careful… I regret that I was…unable to…pro…tect…the…Cho…" He couldn't move anymore.

"Pastor, hang on!" But it was too late.

"It's no good," Lloyd said, "He's gone…"

"No!"

A few minutes later, Colette regained herself. "I'm going." It also seemed that Mithos was once again in control of his body.

"There are Desians outside," said Mithos. "You'll get yourself killed."

"Yes…but I have to go. I am the Chosen. My job is to accept the oracle on the Day of Prophecy. Everyone, wait here, all right?"

"Lloyd, are we going to let her go by herself?"

"I'm going, too," said Lloyd. "I can't let you go by yourself."

"Are you sure? It's dangerous."

"Dwarven Vow #1: Let's all work together for a peaceful world. Let's go."

"Wait, I'm going, too. I'm worried about Raine." Mithos began to think to himself. "_Wow, I never imagined myself saying that. Must be because Genis reminds me of myself and Raine reminds me of…Martel…_"

"Thanks, both of you."

Lloyd, Colette and Genis ran up the stairs to find three men and an old woman.

"Run, Colette!" exclaimed the old woman.

"Lord Botta! There she is!" exclaimed of the men.

Botta faces the Chosen and says, "Chosen One, your life is mine!"

"I won't let you Desians get away with anything!" exclaimed Lloyd, unsheathing his sword.

"Desians?…Hahaha!" laughed the other man.

"What's so funny?" asked Mithos.

"Well then, die at the hands of the Desians you so hate. Get them!"

The three of them battled against the two Desians. When they won, a bigger, stronger solider appeared. He started to swing his club, saying, "Do not get in our way!"

They tried their best, but even Mithos couldn't stand up against the brute.

"If only I had my swords," mumbled Mithos, "Then this would be cakewalk."

"Wha…what are you talking about, Genis?" asked Lloyd. "You don't even know how to handle a dagger, let alone a sword."

"………"

Just when the final blow was struck, a strange man wearing purple plate mail blocked the attack on Lloyd.

"Who are you?" asked Lloyd.

"Get out of the way," replied the man.

Mithos couldn't believe his eyes. It was Kratos, in the flesh. But he wasn't sure if it was the Kratos of the future or the Kratos he knew all too well.

* * *

_Talk about your cliffhanger…_

**Well, what did you expect? That this whole story would be about Mithos?**

_This is going to be one long story…_

**Anyway, please R&R and no flames.**


	7. The Oracle

_Longest delay ever..._

**It's only been two days...**

_It could be worse...it could have been longer._

**So be fortunate that I am actually writing something during summer vacation!**

_He doesn't own anything except the concept of the story._

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVEN: THE ORACLE**

Mithos couldn't believe his eyes. It was Kratos, in the flesh, ready to save the day! After telling Lloyd to get out of the way (which he didn't), defeated the ugly brute that was in front of them. The man who was known as Botta was furious but, none the less, defeated.

"Damn, I didn't expect you to be here," he said. "Retreat for now." And with that, Botta and his men ran away from the scene. After that, Colette was complimenting the mysterious man that saved her.

"Wow," she said in awe.

"This guy's strong," Mithos added. "_Am I giving a compliment to Kratos? Okay, I officially hate this body!_"

"Well...yeah, I suppose," Lloyd mumbled.

"Is everyone alright?" asked Kratos. "Hmm...looks like no one was injured."

"Thanks to you, the Chosen is safe now," said the old woman, who was known as Phaidra.

"So, this _girl _is the next Chosen?"

Colette's eyes brightened. "That's right! I have to go accept the oracle! Grandmother, I'm going to undergo the trial now.

"Trial?" asked Lloyd. "What trial?"

"The monsters I assume," replied Kratos. "An evil presence radiates from this chapel."

"Yes, that is correct. The Chosen is to receive judgment from heaven. But the priests that were to accompany her fell at the hands of the Desians," said Phaidra sadly.

"Then I'll take the job of protecting Colette!" exclaimed Lloyd.

"Lloyd? I wouldn't feel safe if it was only you..."

Kratos turned to Lloyd. "Your name is Lloyd?"

"Yeah, but who are you to ask for my name?" asked Lloyd.

Kratos stood there for a minute, thinking, "_Who does he think he is?_" He regained himself. "I am Kratos, a...um...uh..." Kratos was struggling because he couldn't remember the conversation he had with the Happy Mask Salesman.

_Earlier that day:_

"Kratos?" asked the Salesman. "Kratos, please get up."

Kratos shook himself awake. Groggily, he asked, "Where am I?"

"Somewhere in the future I suppose."

"And where is Mithos?"

"Currently possessing a young boy about twelve years of age who has white hair and blue eyes and clothing. His name is Genis Sage."

"I see...and I am?"

"You, of course."

"No, who's the body I'm possessing?"

"Like I said, yourself."

Kratos examined himself and found that he was indeed in his own body. A sigh of relief for himself.

"Finally, back to normal..."

"Fate has brought you to your own body, Kratos. You must use it to help Mithos see his future."

"And how do I do that?"

"Accompanying Mithos is a girl. She is the next Chosen of Mana. The Chosen has a very important job to do."

"And what is the job essentially?"

"You will see her purpose in time. Until then, you must protect her and Mithos from the dangers of this world. Do you understand?"

"...of course. I will do everything I can to protect them."

"Very good." The Salesman began to leave but then quickly stopped. "By the way, your occupation is a mercenary."

"Sorry, I wasn't listening. I'm a what?" But it was too late. The Salesman had already disappeared. Meanwhile, back to reality:

"Kratos, you didn't finish," said Lloyd impatiently. "You're a..."

"I'm thinking, I'm thinking," mumbled Kratos. "_Damn...what did that Salesman said I was?_"

"_He's a mercenary,_" said a voice behind Mithos. It was the Salesman.

"You!" exclaimed Mithos and Kratos together.

"Do you know him, Genis?" asked Colette.

"Uh, yeah! He's a Salesman who collects rare masks and stuff. He was trying to sell me some of them."

"That is correct, I am a mercenary," said Kratos. "As long as you can pay me, I'll accept the job of guarding the Chosen.."

"Under the circumstances, I have little choice," said Phaidra. "Please be of service."

"It's a deal, then."

"You didn't introduce yourself to us," said Lloyd, turning to the Salesman.

"I am the Happy Mask Salesman," he said, giving a bow. "I travel across the world seeking rare and valuable masks." He turned to Phaidra and said, "I wish to be of use to the Chosen. I have some knowledge of the world that would be of use to her and her companions."

"And what are you expecting in return?" asked Phaidra.

"Why, nothing at all! I also wish to be a part of the world regeneration. To save this world from the Desians is my top priority!"

"Then please, make yourself useful to us as well."

"I plan to do just that." He gave a small grin. "At any rate, we should make our way into the temple..."

"W…wait! I'm going, too!" exclaimed Lloyd.

"Lloyd, you'll only get in the way," said Kratos. "Be a good boy and stay here."

"What did you say?"

"Did I not make myself clear? You're a burden. Go home."

"Um…Mr. Kratos, would it be okay to take Lloyd along, too?" asked Colette.

Kratos was stunned. Why would the Chosen want to take this poor excuse of a swordsman with them. "But..."

"Please. I get nervous when Lloyd's not around."

Defeated, he had no choice but to heed to Colette's request. "Do as you wish." He went inside. Colette followed.

"Let's go, Genis!" exclaimed Lloyd.

"Alright!" exclaimed Mithos.

"Hmm...Genis, for sure I thought you'd be against this idea..."

"And miss an opportunity like this? No way!"

"Pardon my intrusion, but are you two going in or not?" asked the Salesman.

Lloyd ran up to Colette and thanked her.

"It's the truth!" replied Colette. Kratos dropped behind in order to be with Mithos and the Salesman.

"What was the real reason of you joining us?" asked Mithos.

"To keep an eye on you two," replied the Salesman. "I don't want you two to reveal anything about yourselves. And when I say anything, I really mean _anything_."

"In the past, we could have revealed ourselves to our other selves," said Kratos, "And yet you were not with us. What is your real objective?"

"...I have my reasons. At any rate, we should focus on protecting both the Chosen and the boy."

"And why the boy?"

"He is instrumental in this whole thing. Without him, this world is doomed to follow the path of destruction..."

"And who's the idiot that put us on that path in the first place?" asked Mithos.

The Salesman starred at him, expecting to figure it out. It turned out that, in the past, Mithos was even more denser than Lloyd was.

"No, really, I don't have a clue."

"It's you, Mithos," said the Salesman. "You are the one that placed us on the road to sheer destruction."

"Then let us try to correct ourselves and place us on the right path," said Kratos, catching up to the others. He wanted to ask how they were placed on that road but it would be useless. The Salesman would never say anything that would reveal what was done in their future.

After fighting countless enemies (the Salesman did nothing but throw bombs out of his bag which surprised everyone), they had finally reached the higher levels of the temple.

"This appears to be the top floor," said Kratos.

"Yes and that's the altar," replied Colette, pointing at a round table-like structure. In the middle of it, was a crystal.

"Then that shining thing there must be the Cruxis Crystal," said Lloyd.

"That's right! They said I was born with that in my hand."

"The light is really wondrous," said the Salesman. Suddenly, a winged priest hovered above the alter.

"Wh...what is that thing?" asked Lloyd.

"An angel," replied Genis. "An angelic being from the heavens."

"So is that Colette's real father?"

" I am Remiel. I am an angel of judgment. I am here to guide Colette, daughter of the mana lineage, on her journey to heaven as the seventh Chosen. The time has come to awaken the Goddess Martel, who sleeps at the center of the world."

"_Funny, the last time I saw Martel, she was inside a glass tube or something,_" Mithos said in his head.

The Cruxis Crystal glowed and made its way to Colette. Then, it implanted itself upon her. Remiel spoke again. "From this moment, Colette becomes the Chosen of Regeneration. We of Cruxis bless this event, and hereby bestow the Tower of Salvation upon Sylvarant."

There was a rumbling. From afar, sure enough, the Tower of Salvation made itself visible.

"So that's the Tower of Salvation," said Lloyd.

"And now this world will be saved," replied the Salesman.

"Or it appears to be," mumbled Genis. This caught the attention of Lloyd. Of course, he was suspicious of Genis ever since they got inside the temple. He decided that it was best to talk to him later.

"Colette, the Chosen of Regeneration. Unlock the seals that guard the Tower of Salvation and climb its stairs to heaven in distant lands," said Remiel.

"I humbly accept this task," replied Colette.

"Very good. We of Cruxis shall grant you the power of the angels with each seal you unlock. Once you are reborn as an angel, this eroded world shall be regenerated."

"Thank you. I swear on my life I will regenerate the world."

"First head south, to the Seal of Fire. Offer your prayers in that distant land."

"Yes, Lord Remiel."

As the angel began to leave, Colette stopped him by saying, "Uh, wait! Please wait! I have a question I wish to ask of you. Are you really my fa-"

Remiel stopped her from speaking. "First head to the Seal of Fire. Understood? My beloved daughter,

Colette."

"F…father!…So you really are my true father."

"We shall meet again at the next seal, my daughter." And with that, he disappeared.

"Now that was interesting," said the Salesman. "Chosen Colette, are you alright?"

"Yes...I'm fine," replied Colette. "Just a little surprised, that's all."

Mithos didn't know what to make of all this. Either this world was in trouble or this whole regenerating the world thing was a ruse created by himself. If it was a ruse, he'd had already figured out the who, what, what, and when. He just couldn't figure out why. Lloyd noticed Genis', or rather, Mithos' ponderings. Lloyd approached him and asked if he was alright.

"I'm fine, just tired, that all," replied Mithos.

"Are you sure? You haven't been acting like yourself ever since you've entered the temple."

"I've...decided to...change my personality."

"I prefer the way you were before..."

"Too bad, I'm keeping it."

The Salesman was smiling in the corner, thinking, "_Heh. Nice recovery, Mithos..._"

Kratos approached Colette, saying, "You've received the oracle. Then let us leave now, Chosen."

"…Oh, yes."

"We're going up ahead." Kratos entered the teleporter that lead them into the room and disappeared.

"Uh…thank you, both of you," said Colette. "Please stop by my house later." Colette too disappeared.

"She left," Lloyd said quietly.

"The rumor was true," said the Salesman.

"What rumor?" asked Lloyd.

"That Colette is the daughter of an angel and is not really related to her current father."

"Even if you're not related by blood, family is family… At least, that's what I think."

"Of course, I apologize."

"Heh, don't worry about it."

"Uh, guys, we should go, right?" asked Mithos.

"Of course, let's get out of here."

As the three exited the temple, they found Raine who was studying the temple. "MARVELOUS!"

"Professor?" asked Lloyd.

Raine spun around and found the three. She asked, "What? What are you two doing here! You're supposed to be studying in class!"  
"Uh! Uh-oh!"

"_Brace yourself, Mithos,_" whispered the Salesman to Genis.

"What for?"

Raine picked up Genis and gave him a rather harsh spanking.

"_I have fought dangerous bandits, horrific monsters and the scariest anomolies out there but this has got to be the far worse evil I have ever faced in my entire career! And yet, she seems similar to Martel...in a twisted sense..._" thought Mithos as he received the wrath of Raine.

After he was done, she approached Lloyd saying, "You're next Lloyd. Are you ready?"

"Whoa, no, hey, stop!"

And with that, Raine gave him a kick in the gut, sending him smack dab against a wall.

"Ow..."

"Now, you two, if you've learned your lesson, go back home. There will be no class for the rest of the day."

"What about you?" asked Lloyd.

" I've received permission from Phaidra to study this temple a little while longer. It's not often that ordinary citizens have the opportunity to enter this place."

Mithos and Lloyd made their exit. As they left, they heard a maniacal laughter.

"What was that?" asked Lloyd.

"A very happy professor," replied the Salesman, standing behind them.

"And where were you the whole time?" asked Mithos.

"Why, I was hiding from that woman. I didn't want the same punishment the two of you received. That would be just wrong..."

"Now I'm tired and beat," said Mithos. "I just want to sleep in my bed and just...well, sleep."

"Now there's something I can agree on," said Lloyd, as the three made their way down the stairs.

* * *

_That was long..._

**Well, you only had to read it. I had to write the whole thing!**

_Anyway, please R&R this chapter. And no flames._

**Thanks!**


	8. Banishment

_It's been a while...again..._

**Can it. It's called a vacation. I need one.**

_Well...let's see how long this chapter is..._

**It's really long...I've made sure of that.**

_Well...alright then, let's start with the disclaimer. The narrator owns nothing...absolutely nothing. _

* * *

**CHAPTER EIGHT: BANISHMENT**

It's times like these you wish you knew what was going on. For Mithos, this was one of these times. Not knowing what's going on could lead to something that could go horribly wrong. Causing a village to be attacked by Desians, facing off against a mutated human and being banished from a village count as things that can go horribly wrong but at least it wasn't so bad. At least Lloyd was banished with him. Walking down the dirt road, Mithos thought about what had transpired in the last two days.

Fighting a temple full of monsters always gave Mithos an appetite. To his delight, he found some cookies stowed away in his pocket. He promptly stuffed them down his throat, amply catching the eye of one suspicious Lloyd Irving.

"What'cha got there, Genis?" asked Lloyd.

"Nnnthing," replied Mithos, his faced stuffed in cookies.

"You're lying. You got cookies, don't you. Gimme some!"  
Mithos finished the last of the cookies. "Too late. All gone."

"No!"

"I don't think those cookies were meant for you," said the Salesman.

"And why not?" asked Mithos.

"Well, for starters, you could look on the handkerchief they were kept in."

"Huh? They came in a handkerchief?"

"I'm not interested in a handkerchief, I want cookies!" exclaimed Lloyd.

"Mr. Irving, I suggest you keep your sights to the village," replied the Salesman. "We should be heading there soon."

Lloyd gave an expatriated sigh and heading a little ways in front of them. Mithos looked at the handkerchief. Written on it was a little note. It said:

_Reminder #1: Give these cookies to Colette. It's for her birthday._

_Reminder #2: Keep them away from Lloyd. He'll try to eat them._

"You mean to tell me these were meant for Colette?" asked Mithos.

"I am afraid so," replied the Salesman.

"...there's something I need to ask you."

"Oh? And what's that?"

"Although I possess this body, sometimes, it's like it takes over for me. I just wanted to know why is that?"

"Just think of it as automated. When you do not know how to react, the body will react for you."

"_React for me, huh_?" He thought about the idea, thinking if he didn't possess this body, he would think all of this was crazy. But he was possessing this body so he had to think otherwise. They finally reached the village. After buying some cookies from the nearest market, they headed over to Colette's house. Inside, a meeting was taking place with Phaidra, Colette's father, Frank, the village mayor, Colette and Kratos. The three stood by the door, listening on the conversation.

"So it's agreed," said the Mayor, "Kratos, the Salesman and Professor Raine will accomapny Colette on her journey of regeneration."

Colette noticed Lloyd and the group. "Oh, it's you! Thank you for helping me back there."

"Not a problem," replied Lloyd, "It was my pleasure." Mithos and the Salesman sweatdropped, both thinking the same thing: "_Yeah, go ahead. Take all the credit._"  
"Allow me to add my thanks as well," replied Phaidra.

"So, are you guys talking about the world regeneration?"

"Yes. Planning something such as this requires the attention of almost anyone. We must make sure that the Chosen succeeds. Otherwise, this world is doomed."  
"Then I'm coming too!"  
Kratos, being Kratos, said, "The monsters in the temple were nothing. You'll only get in the way. The world regeneration is not to be partaken by...kids."

"Kids!" exclaimed Mithos. "I don't know about Lloyd but I'm not a child."

"Genis," Lloyd mumbled.

"Huh?"

Lloyd delivered a slap to Mithos head. Due to all this excitement, the mayor had to escort them out (with the exception of the Salesman). When they were about to leave, Colette came out of her house and exclaimed, "Please, wait!" When she tried to approached them, she tripped and fell. "I'm sorry..."

"It's not your fault," said Lloyd.

Knowing that it was her birthday, Mithos said, "Happy birthday, Colette! I bought you...I mean, baked you some cookies!"

Colette, tasting one of the cookies said, "These taste just like my favorite cookies I buy from the store! Genis, you're a really good cook!"

"Ehhh...yeah!" Mithos thought to himself, "_Yes! She bought it!_"

"Liar..." Lloyd mumbled, "You had some more cookies, you little twerp!"

"Hey! No small jokes! By the way, Lloyd, where's your gift?"

Mithos knew that Lloyd was forgetful. But to his surprise, Lloyd said, "It's at home. It's almost done. I'll give it to you tomorrow."

"Alright, then," Colette replied. "I'll come by later at your house to tell you what time we're leaving." As Colette opened the door she whispered, "Thank you Lloyd...for everything..." She entered the house and closed it behind her.

"_Okay, that was weird,_" Mithos said to himself, on account that he heard what Colette had said. He turned to Lloyd saying, "Who's the liar now? We all know that you didn't even start on her gift."

"...if I hurry home, I'll have a head-start on it."

"Well, whatever, I-" Mithos was cut of from the voices in his head. He found himself saying, "Lloyd, is it alright for us to stop by my house to get something?"  
"Huh? Sure."

After getting supplies from Mithos' (or rather, Genis') house, the two headed for the exit of the village where they found Lloyd's pet, Noishe, standing outside the gate.

"Hey, get out of here!" yelled the guard. He caught sight of Lloyd. "Hey, Lloyd, get this thing away from here."

"He's not a _thing_, he's a dog," said Lloyd. "Come on, Noishe, let's go."

"Funny, that dog looks like a protozoan," mumbled Mithos.

"Proto-what?" asked Lloyd.

"Uh...nothing."

"By the way, are you two going near the human ranch in the forest?" asked the guard. "Human ranch?" asked Mithos.

"Yeah, you best keep away if you know what's good for you. Iselia has a non-aggression treaty with the ranch. The mayor would have a fit if anyone from the village even goes to that ranch."

"Alright, we'll be careful," replied Lloyd. "Let's just go already."

After entering the forest, Noishe turned tail and left.

"What's with him?" asked Mithos.

"He's afraid of the monsters in the woods," replied Lloyd. "Genis, I thought you knew that."

"Well...uh...I was testing you again."

"Not that game again..."

A little ways up the path and Mithos stopped himself. The voices in the head made him say, 'This is my stop.'

Lloyd turned around and saw that he was heading towards...

"Genis, that path heads over to the human ranch."

"It does?"

"If that sign is correct, then yeah."

"Okay, I'll keep away...well, the Desians attacked the temple..."

"Yeah, but..."

"Besides, there is someone here I want to check on."

Lloyd wasn't sure about this. None the less, he couldn't let Genis continue on his own. "Alright, Genis, I'll come along too."  
"Thanks Lloyd."

As the two headed over for the ranch, Mithos' thoughts were racing. "_Why did I say all that? Oh, right, this thing has a mind of its own. I hope it doesn't lead to any trouble..._"

The ranch was really scary-looking. Guards were whipping slaves, cameras were always rolling and there were moaning coming from the interior of the ranch. Mithos and Lloyd headed over to a fence where an old woman was waiting for him. Of course, the old woman was _inside _the ranch.

"Marble!" Mithos found himself exclaiming.

"Genis, it's so good to see you," said the old woman. "And who is this you brought along?"

"A friend. His name is Lloyd."

"Lloyd, it is a pleasure to meet you."

"Pleasure to meet you too, ma'am." Lloyd caught a glimpse of an exsphere attached to Marble back-hand. "Is that an exsphere?"

"Yes, they implanted these things to everyone when they are brought here."

"But without a key crest, it's extremely dangerous!"

"Lloyd, you can make her one, can't you?" asked Mithos.

"Well...yeah, sure, but..."

"Please Lloyd...for Marble's sake?"

"Oh, okay, fine, I'll do it."

"Thanks Lloyd!"

"_Hey you!_" yelled a voice. It was a guard.

"Oh no, the guards," Mable exclaimed. "You two must hide from them at once!"

Lloyd didn't want to leave her behind. "But..."

"You must, or else you will suffer. Please, you must go!"

"Okay, I'll be back tomorrow with the key crest."

As Mithos and Lloyd bolted, they saw Mable being taken away by the guards.

"We got to see what they are doing to her!" exclaimed Mithos.

"Alright, we'll scale a cliff and look into the ranch," replied Lloyd.

Climbling the nearest cliff, they looked inside the ranch to see Marble being whipped by the guards.

"This is...horrible!" exclaimed Mithos. "Lloyd, we got to stop them!"

"Alright, Genis, you pummel them with fireballs," replied Lloyd. "Then, I'll lead them away from the ranch. You can make your escape when they're far enough."

"Okay then. Here, have some cookies."

"I knew you had some left," replied Lloyd. Stuffing down the cookies, Mithos unleashed the fireballs and his most of the guards. Then, Lloyd, jumped on the gate and ran across from it. This got the guards' attention. Opening the gate, the guards rushed after Lloyd. Mithos, climbing down the cliff, walked behind some bushes, thinking, "_Man, that was too easy...I can't believe those guys fell for such a ploy..._" Not watching where he was going, he tripped and fell. "Ow..."

This caught the attention of the guards, who turned back to Genis' direction. Lloyd easily took them out. This gave Mithos the time he needed to escape. Lloyd jumped down the cliff, evading the remaining guards. Mithos met him at the bottom.  
"Lloyd, I'm sorry, they saw you!"

"Don't worry, I took out the guards who saw me."

"Lloyd...thank you..."

"Just do my homework for me, okay?"

"Okay!"

"Now get back to the village. I'm sure the professor is back by now..."

Mithos headed back for the village. When he got home, he was greeted by an angry professor.

"And where were you, mister?" asked Raine.

"Uh...playing kooshball?"

"Don't feed me that excuse, Genis! I was worried about you!" Raine thought for a minute. "And what in Martel is kooshball?"

"It's all the rage in...what's the capital of the world again?"

"Palmacosta."

"Palmacosta."

"We're heading over to Lloyd's house later. I trust you know where it is."

"Yeah, sure I do...I think."

"And don't think you're getting out of your punishment. You'll be scrubing the floor..."

"That's not so bad..."

"With a toothbrush."

Mithos moaned.

It was not only Raine and Genis heading over to Lloyd's. Colette wanted to see Lloyd also. As always, Kratos was there to protect her. While Raine and Colette were talking about was of schooling during the world regeneration, the Salesman was talking to both Kratos and Mithos.

"Well, isn't this exciting?" asked the Salesman. "On the journey of regeneration!"

"At least you get to go," mumbled Mithos. "Old man Kratos isn't letting me have any fun..."

"Well it is dangerous for _children_ (and he made sure to put emphasis on the word, children) to go on this dangerous journey," chuckled Kratos.

"That's right, Kratos, laugh it up. I can't believe you said I can't go."

"Don't be so sure, Mithos," said the Salesman. "Fate has a funny way of joining people together."

"What is it with you and fate?"

Upon reaching Lloyd's house, Colette went upstairs to see Lloyd while Raine talked to Lloyd's father, Dirk. Mithos, Kratos and the Salesman looked at a tombstone outside.

"Who died?" asked Mithos.

"Take a look at the tombstone," replied the Salesman.

Kratos began to read: "_Brave soul, loving mother, here lies Lloyd's dear mother..._"

"Kratos, what does the rest of it say?" asked Mithos.

"...I can't read the rest of it. The name has worn off."

"Maybe it is best that you don't know," said the Salesman. "You would be saddened by the truth."  
"And you would know who the dead person is?"  
"Oh, I didn't say I knew. I just saying that death is a sad matter that none of us would like to experience."

"...I know I don't want to experience losing someone," whispered Mithos.

"In time, we shall see what this world has in store for us."

"In time..."

"...it's getting late. Tell Colette to rap it up," said Kratos.

"Alright then," and with that, Mithos hurried inside the house.

"Raine, where's Colette?" asked Mithos.

"Why?" asked Raine.

"Because Kratos says its getting late. He thinks you guys should prepare for tomorrow."

"Hmm...okay, she's upstairs, talking to Lloyd."  
"Okay, thanks!" Mithos rushed upstairs.

The door leading to the terrance was closed but he could hear voices on the other side. They were indeed Lloyd and Colette's. He was tempted to listen in on their conversation. "_It isn't right, I shouldn't do it...no, I'm not going to...that's does it, I'm outta here!_" And he left the room for about five seconds. Then he placed his ear on the door, hearing Colette say, "We'll leave at about noon. You can give it to me then." She turned to open the door. When she did this, Mithos fell on the ground.

"Genis, what are you doing on the ground?" asked Colette.

"I came to get you," he replied, rubbing his head, "But I fell...and tripped."

"You trip? Me too! But I bet you don't trip as much as I do...heh heh..."

"...Colette, we should go back to the others."

After everyone assembled themselves in front of the house, they departed for the woods. Walking back, Mithos wanted to know what time they were leaving so he could get up early...just to be sure. Knowing that Kratos would keep teasing him (calling him a child and such), thought that Colette was to tired to talk and the Salesman as creepy, he decided to ask Raine.

"We're leaving at first light," she replied.

"First light?" asked Mithos. "But I thought you guys were leaving at noon."

"Who told you that?"

"Uh...no one..."

"Come on, Genis, you're lying to me, aren't you?"  
"How can you tell?"

"I'm your sister. I can always tell. So, who said that we're leaving at noon?"  
Mithos pulled Raine aside and whispered, "_Look, I know I shouldn't have done it but I sort of...kind of...easedropped on Colette's conversation with Lloyd._"

"_Genis, that's not right,_" Raine whispered back, "_but if she told Lloyd that we were leaving at noon, then I know why Colette lied to him._"

"_Huh? Then tell me, why did she lie?_"

"_Isn't it obvious? She doesn't want him to come with us._"

"_But he's not going..._"

"_You know how Lloyd is. He's very persistent and, if he's there, will persade everyone else to come on this journey. And Colette just can't have that._"

"_But it's not like Lloyd is getting in any danger. If he went, he would have all of you to back him up, plus he has some decent swordsmanship skills._"

"_Neither the less, she doesn't want him to come._"

"..._but still, you didn't answer me. Why doesn't she want Lloyd to come?_"

"_Oh, Genis, and to think I thought you were a child prodigy. I guess I have to rethink my opinion of you._"

They finally reached the village where they rested up. In the morning, Mithos awoke from his slumber by Raine's clattering. He rubbed his eyes, and remembered that today was the day Colette was leaving on her journey.

"I got to go," said Mithos.

"Go where?" asked Raine, presently occupied with packing her suitcase.

"Lloyd's house..."

Raine stopped trying to pack her suitcase. "And why would you go to Lloyd's house?"

"Uh...to...spend some quality time...with him?"  
"Genis, listen to me. I want you to do the exact opposite and not go to Lloyd house. Good idea, right?" She gave an eerie smile. Genis narrowed his eyes. Raine sighed.

"Look, it's just because Colette doesn't want him to come with us."  
"But why?"  
"Oh, Genis, I'll tell you when you're older," she said, ruffling his hair. "I got to get back to my packing."

Mithos thought about what Raine said. He didn't know the reasons why Colette didn't want Lloyd on the journey of regeneration but he knew it was unfair to just lie about the departure time and leave without saying goodbye. He decided to ignore Raine and go to Lloyd and tell him what was going on. Slipping out of the house, he hurried to the forest. Little did he know that Colette and the others were leaving at that very same moment. After telling Lloyd that Colette was leaving at an ealier time (no, he didn't want to tell him that he was lied to), they rushed back to the village to Colette's house. They were met by Phaidra and Frank.

"Phaidra!" Lloyd exclaimed. "Is it true that Colette already left?"

"Indeed," she replied.

"Did she tell me the wrong time?"

"...she left this letter for you," replied Frank. Lloyd picked up the letter and started to read it:

Dear Lloyd,

By the time you read this, I will have already left on my journey. I'm sorry

for lying to you. The world regeneration journey is full of peril—many Chosens

have failed. I care about you too deeply to let you get involved. I'm going to

do my best to stop the monsters and the Desians, so I want you to live a happy

and peaceful life in the regenerated world. Thank you so much for your

friendship and kindness all these years. I'm really lucky to have met you.

"…What is this? This almost sounds like a will."

"You can call it that," replied Frank.

"What do you mean?" asked Mithos.

"Lloyd, Genis. There is something we hid from you and everyone in the village. Colette…no, the Chosen…is already—"

There was a sudden explosion in the surrounding area. It was so strong, it broke windows and blew doors right open.

"What's going on?" asked Mithos.

Two guards came through the broken door.

"Knock, knock," yelled one guard.

"Everyone, get to the back of the room, NOW!" yelled the other guards.

"Desian!" Lloyd exclaimed.

"What are they doing here?" asked Frank.

"No more of this bull!" yelled the guard. "Back of the room, now! Don't make me pull my whip out!"

"Mister, you've just picked the wrong house to hold-up," said Lloyd, unsheathing his swords. "Genis, are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be..."

"Then let's go. You're not gonna get away from me!"

After disposing of the two guards, they heard a commotion coming from the main square. A man in a complex get-up with green hair and an eye patch walked into the village. A Desian captain yelled, "Lloyd Irving! Come forth!"

Lloyd and Genis arrived at the scene.

"You've come to attack the village again!" yelled Lloyd. "I've had enough of this!"

"What are you talking about?"

The man that just walked into the village said, "He speaks nosense, ignore him." He continued to speak. "Listen up, inferior beings! I am Forcystus, one of the Five Desian Grand Cardinals. I am a superior half-elf who rules over the farm where we cultivate you pathetic humans."

"_Half elf..._" Mithos wondered. "_Why are these half-elves attacking humans in this time?_"

Forcystus pointed at Lloyd and said, "Lloyd! You, a human, have been found guilty for the crime of violating the non-aggression treaty. Therefore, I bring judgment upon you and this village!"

"You violated the treaty too!" exclaimed Mithos. "You tried to murder the Chosen!"

Forcystus looked at the Desian captain and he looked back. They both confused. Finally, the Desian captain cackled, "Us, kill the Chosen? Hahaha! I see now. They must be after the Chosen."

"They?" asked Lloyd. "Are you saying you aren't the ones that attacked Colette?"

"I have no need to explain myself to the likes of you," replied Forcystus. "The only thing that matters is that you, Lloyd Irving, have been in contact with host body F192 and attacked our guards."

The mayor approached Lloyd in a huff, yelling, "What have you done! How many times have we told you to stay away from the ranch!"

Repenting, Lloyd said, "Sorry ya'll. It was an accident. Sorry."

"We've prepared an appropriate opponent for your crime!" yelled Forcystus. An monster was brought in, to do away with both Lloyd and Genis.

"…What is that thing!"

"Now receive your punishment."

"Damn!"

"I'll help too!" exclaimed Genis.

The fight was long and tough but in the end, Lloyd and Genis proved victorious. The monster fell to the ground.

The Desian captain spoke, "Lord Forcystus! Just as you thought, that boy has an Exsphere!"

"…It must be the one from the Angelus Project that we've been searching for!" yelled Forcystus. He turned to Lloyd, "Give it to me!"

"No!" yelled Lloyd. "This is a memento of my mom's, who you Desians murdered!"

"What are you talking about? Your mother was…"

The monster rose from the dead and restrained Forcystus. A voice came from the monster. It was Marble's: "_Run…away…Genis, Lloyd_..."

"Wh…what was that voice?" asked Mithos. "It…sounded like…Marble?…"

"It can't be!" whispered Lloyd.

"Uh…ugh…guh… Get away…hurry!…" The monster said, "Genis…you were like a grandson to me. Thank you. Goodbye…"

The monster then self-destructs, rolling an exsphere to Genis' feet. He picked it up. Forcystus dropped to the ground. His guards took care of him. As he was being assisted out, Forcystus mumbled, "…Lloyd. We will always come after you as long as you possess that Expshere. Always!"

Mithos looked at his exsphereand couldn't believe it. Marble was gone, and it was all his fault. To make matter worse, the mayor declared Lloyd and Genis conspirators to the village's near destruction. They were voted out as outcasts. Hurt and thrown out of their village, Lloyd and Genis were escorted out by Phaidra and Frank.

"Please catch up to the Chosen and protect her," said Phaidra. "If in doing so, the world is saved, surely everyone will change their minds about you."

"For I'm sure Colette would want that as well," added Frank.

" …Yes. I will atone for what I've done," said Lloyd. "I swear to protect Colette for the sake of those who have died because of me."

"…I'll follow you, Lloyd," said Mithos. "It's my fault that you were banished. So I promise to stick by you, always."

"Say, Genis. Why don't you use that Exsphere? That's Marble's memento."

"Okay..."

"I'll explain to you on how to use the Key Crest later. After all, it looks like it's going to be a long journey."

"Yeah..."

They were met by Noishe who gave a loud whine.

"Don't throw your lives away," said Phaidra.

"May the Goddess Martel protect you always..." added Frank. And with that, Mithos and Lloyd left the village of Iselia.

"Genis?" asked Lloyd. "Genis, are you alright?"

"Huh? What?" asked Mithos. It was a really long time since he said anything. "What did you say, Lloyd?"

"I said we're here."

"Here where?"

"Triet. If we should start to look for Colette, we should start here."

"_Triet..._" Mithos wondered to himself, "_In the middle of the desert? Really nice place to start looking for a bad cook, egotic swordsman, creepy mask salesman and dumb blonde_..."

* * *

_That...was long...really, it was..._

**Well, I didn't write for a long time so...yeah.**

_Well...next time you have something this long to read, remind me not to._

**Please R&R and no flames. **


End file.
